The Ultimate Crossover
by KazzmaAkimi
Summary: a crossover of about every anime. . not really. It's rated EC for Extreme Cheesiness. You'll just have to read about everything quirky that goes on here at the anime inn. . .
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is our first joint fic. . . and we seem to be having fizzy bubbly fun with it. That's what happens at sleep overs where you're talking about anime at insane hours of night. Akimi seems to be the more mushy of the two of us, while Kazzma prefers to leave everything to the imagination. (Or to the middle of the frickin story). Any ways. . . forgive our slang, for we're just two crazy American teenagers. All of Kazzma's authors notes are in [ ] these thingies, and Akimi's are in { } these thingies.

This is a crossover fic of: Neon Genesis Evangelion/Digimon/Pokemon/Final Fantasy 7/Final Fantasy 8/ Tenchi Muyo/Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/ and the fantasy worlds of Yukiko, Yumeko, Akimi, and Mei Tenshi.

If you're a Sakura/Tenchi, Ayeka/Tenchi, Washu/Tenchi, or Sasami/Tenchi (sick as it is) shipper stay far, far away.

If you're a Gary/Misty, Tracey/Misty, or Gary/Misty shipper star far, far, far away.

If you're anything but a Jessie/James shipper, you should also stay far, far away. 

And that is just about it for this part of the fic! Oh, wait!! We don't own any of the characters in this part of the fic. In fact, we own nothing but the plot and out wonderful pens, paper, and the binder we're keeping it in. Okee, on with the story!!! (Sorry that took so frickin long)

*************

"You stay away from Tenshi! Ayeka, he's mine, do you hear me?!?!?!" exclaimed Ryoko as she swung a broom at Princess Ayeka, and hit her on the head with it.

Tenchi walked out from the kitchen. He took in the scene, sighed, and then sweatdropped. "Those two. . ." he muttered.

"What's that, Tenchi?" Sasami asked, looking up from the carrots she was chopping. While she wasn't looking, Ryo-ohki stole a carrot.

"Nothing," replied Tenchi. "Ryoko, Ayeka, can't you two ever get along?" he asked, sweatdropping again.

Ryoko suddenly appeared clinging to Tenchi's shoulder. "Of course, sweetheart. We can do anything for you."

Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Tenchi, Kyone, Mihoshi, and Yosho all sweatdropped at this. Ryoko. When suddenly, *ZAP* and *POOF* Tenchi and Ryoko disappeared in a silver, sparkly cloud with blue stars.

"Where did Ryoko just take Tenchi?!?!" Ayeka screamed, and everyone sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, in a far away dimension, Tenchi and Ryoko appeared in front of a large, nice, hotel called The Anime Inn.

"Should we go in, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, looking at Tenchi.

"Yeah, but before we go in, there's somethin' I really gotta tell you, Ryoko," Tenchi replied nervously, shifting his weight to his left foot.

"What is it, Tenchi?"

"Ryoko, I. . . I. . ." Tenshi got down on one knee and took Ryoko's hands in his. "Ryoko, I love you! I've always loved you, ever since the first time I saw you. This whole thing with Sakuya, I can explain. Here's the deal: Sakuya wants to be a romance movie director. She wanted me to co-star with her. She doesn't really like me. In fact, we really can't stand each other. I love YOU, Ryoko, only you! You're the only one for me! I love you! I love you! I love you! Tenchi kissed Ryoko's hand at least 100 times.

"Tenchi, I. . ." Ryoko began, and blushed. "Tenchi, I'm so glad you care for me like this. . ."

Tenchi stood up and put a finger to Ryoko's lips. "Ssshhh. Don't say anything. Just come inside with me." He offered Ryoko his arm, and she tooki it. Tenchi led her inside and they got a room so that they could discuss the matter further. { Oh no you perv! Not that! They're not that perverse, like you. They're saving themselves for when they get married. You sicko!}

  * ************

"Ash! Can't you just pay me for my bike so I can get away from you?!?!" Misty yelled, turning red.

"Well, Misty, I'm just a tiny bit broke at the moment," Ash half-yelled at her.

"Stop fighting! You're acting like seven-year-olds!" Tracey added to the commotion.

"STAY OUT OF IT, TRACEY!!!" Ash and Misty yelled in unison, turning from each other to face him. He put his hands up in retreat.

Ash and Misty faced each other and started yelling random words, when *ZAP and *POOF* Ash and Misty disappeared in a white silvery glitter cloud with gold stars.

Tracey blinked a few times, looking at the spot between two tall tree's where Ash and Misty had been.

Meanwhile, in an alternate dimension, Ash and Misty appeared in front of a large, extravagant hotel called the Anime Inn.

:How did we get here?!?! Is this your idea of a sick joke?!?!" Misty said, more worriedly than angrily.

"Well, no. I was thinking the same thing about you," Ash said, also worriedly.

"So, should we go in?" Misty asked, looking at Ash with sincere eyes. 

"Umm, okay," Ash said, his voice shaking.

The two looked at each other nervously, and Misty's hand searched for Ash's for strength. They looked at each other again and walked into the hotel, unaware of the adventure ahead.

  * ************

"Prepare for trouble!" Came Jessie's voice.

"Make it double!" James was next.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unit all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth fell in from nowhere, "Meowth, that's right!"

"Oh no! Who are you and what do you want from me!?!?" cried the little girl.

"We're just here for your Clefairy," Jessie said, eye fixed on the little girl's pokemon, Clefairy.

"No, please!! Don't take Clefairy! If you want, you can have my Rattata!! Just please let me keep Clefairy!!! PLEASE!" the girl shrieked, clinging to Clefairy. She let Rattata out of it's pokeball.

When suddenly, *ZAP* and *POOF* Jessie and James disappeared in a sparkly black cloud with shiny red stars.

"Hey, where'd they go" Meowth asked, looking around.

The little girl jumped up and cried out for joy. "Yay!" she squealed. She put Clefairy and Rattata back in their pokeball's, and ran off leaving Meowth in a confused and distorted state.

Meanwhile, in the other dimension that we already talked about, Jessie and James appeared in front of, guess where. Yep, you guessed it, The Anime Inn.

"The Anime Inn? What is this?? I hope they keep lots of rare pokemon. . ." Jessie muttered, walking toward the entrance of the Anime Inn.

"Wait a minute, Jessie!" James cried, and grabbed Jessie's right arm, just as she was opening the door.

"Yes, James?"

"We don't have to steal pokemon here! We're in another dimension!" James said excitedly.

"Really?" Jessie said with equal excitement.

"Lemme finish! We can even pretend like we don't belong to Team Rocket! Let's go shopping! Buy new clothes!! And get make overs!! And buy prom dresses!!" James exclaimed. His eyes started doing the little anime-shaky-thing, and he put his fists up underneath his chin. {What an anime character!}

(Hmm. . . he isn't man enough for me. Too bad, I liked him, too. Oh well, as long as we're shopping, I can pick up some hot guys while I'm there. James won't mind. He'll probably do it with me.) Jessie thought to herself. "Well, okay James, but first let's get a place to stay. Come on, let's go in," Jessie said and entered.

(I hope she thinks I'm man enough for her now! I just love Jessie! I couldn't live if she didn't love me back! I'll make sure we get a room together so I can be with her!) James thought. His eyes did the little anime-heart-thing. {Like I said, what an anime character!}

They walked inside, got a room, and that's that for now. They respect each other's privacy. They also decided to sleep in separate beds. {So don't go getting any sick ideas, you nasty freak!} [Stop yelling at the readers. . . they'll give up on the story. . . ]

  
  


***

A/N: We'd love to know what you think. Review the story, or e-mail me (Kazzma) at [mei_tenshi@vampirehunter.com][1] We'll try to have a few parts up every week, until it's finished. And if we don't get at least one up a week, you can bop us both with a large Kendo Stick!! Any and all flames will be used to light the fire that we're going to burn all of the popular girls of our school with, some will be used to light candles, and others will be used to burn houses of flamers down. So flaming truly is pointless. . . we want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, not flames. Have a good day!! 

   [1]: mailto:mei_tenshi@vampirehunter.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is our first joint fic. . . and we seem to be having fizzy bubbly fun with it. That's what happens at sleep overs where you're talking about anime at insane hours of night. Any ways. . . forgive our slang, for we're just two crazy American teenagers. All of Kazzma's authors notes are in [ ] these thingies, and Akimi's are in { } these thingies.

This is a crossover fic of: Neon Genesis Evangelion/Digimon/Pokemon/Final Fantasy 7/Final Fantasy 8/ Tenchi Muyo/Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/ and the fantasy worlds of Yukiko, Yumeko, Akimi, and Mei Tenshi.

If you are a Sora/Matt, Tai/Mimi, Joe/Mimi, Izzy/Mimi or any Yoai/Yuri shipper of any of these people, stay away.

If you are a Rei/Shinji shipper, stay away.

Disclaimer- we don't own any of the characters, or anything like that, 'cept the plot and our wonderful writing tools, which we so deeply love. So, yeah, that's it!!

  * ************

Sora leaned against a tree and slid down the trunk of it, until she sat between the roots.

"Oh, come on, Sora! You can't just give up now!" Tai said, energy apparent in his voice.

Sora shook her head and sighed, "I'm tired, Tai. We wouldn't have to be looking for the others if we hadn't have split up in the first place."

"Sora!" Tai said half-angrily. He sighed, as if in retreat, and sat down next to her.

"Okay, thanks for letting me rest," she said, pulling her blue hat off of her head. "It's just too hot for this,"she remarked, setting it on the ground next to her.

Then, *ZAP* and *POOF* they disappeared in a blue glittery puff cloud with white stars. The only thing left where the two had been sitting was Sora's blue hat.

Meanwhile, in the alternate dimension we are so well acquainted with, Tai and Sora appeared in front of [Oh come on, I know you know! That's right!] the Anime Inn.

Sora looked up at the tall hotel and then at Tai and shakily said, "Tai, I don't think we're in the DigiWorld anymore." Tai just stood there with his mouth hanging open, staring.

Sora waved her hand in front of Tai's face and jokingly crooned, "Alternate dimension to Tai!" Tai blinked hard and shook his head. 

"Now it's going to take even longer to get back to Earth," Tai whined.

"There's really nothing we can do about it, Tai. We're going to have to take life as it comes at us," Sora said sincerely.

(Why does she have to be so, so. . . perfect? I can't possibly tell her how I fell. But I will, I WILL!)

"We will take life as it comes at us, and I'll be fine, no, better than fine, as long as you're with me," Tai said quietly, meeting her gaze.

Her eyes filled with tears as she replied, "Oh, Tai! That's so sweet." Their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. They looked at each other and their eyes agreed that they should go in, so they did.

  * ************

"Oy! Dung Knopf!!! Stop looking at me! I'm changing in here, you perv!" Asuka yelled loudly from her room.

Although Shinji honestly hadn't been looking, he knew better than to argue. "Sorry, Asuka," he sighed as he walked past her door.

Shinji walked into the kitchen to see Misato opening a can of beer. He sighed again, and sweatdropped.

Asuka emerged from her bedroom and started cussing out Shinji for being a perv.

After Misato was done screaming about her beer, she sweatdropped and tried to get the kids to stop fighting. Misato closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Asuka and Shinji were no longer there, but a blue shimmery cloud with yellow stars was present where they had been.

Meanwhile, in the alternate dimension that we love so much, Asuka was yelling at Shinji, as usual. "How the heck did you get us here, you dork?!?!"

Shinji cowered away from her. "Uh. . . uh. . . I don't know!" (Please don't hurt me!) He thought.

Asuka was about to pound him, when she came to the realization: "Hey, we're far away from home! What is Earth ever going to do without us and the EVA's?"

"Oh come on, Asuka. Rei can handle 'em." [I beg to differ.]

"Rei can't handle a staple gun! She can't handle a staple, come to think of it." Asuka mumbled the last part.

Shinji fell over backwards. "Gee, Asuka, that was kind of harsh, don't you think?"

"Well, retard, aren't you going to offer to take me in?" Asuka demanded and stamped her foot.

Shinji looked down at his feet. "Umm. . . I guess so, sure."

"Then do it already!" she stomped her foot again.

Shinji opened the door and asked, "Well, do you want to go in?"

"Yes, thank you!" she said, and half ran into the hotel. (There are times when I love Asuka, and then there are so many more times that I don't) Shinji thought to himself. He entered in after her and let the door close.

  * ************

"I can't go anymore, Matt! Please stop!" Mimi whined.

"Oh, come on, Mimi! Just keep going for a little bit longer! I promise you, once we find Tai and Sora we'll stop and rest for a few days, okay?" Matt replied, shaking his head.

"I'm holding you to that. But can't we stop now?? My feet are killing me!! I've never walked so much in my life, except for when I go to malls, but malls always have smooth tile floors, not bumpy dirt ground like there is here!" Mimi whined some more.

"Oh, Mimi," Matt sighed, He stopped, and when Mimi caught up to him, she stopped as well. Matt patted her on the back, then bent down and rubbed Mimi's feet a little bit. He stood up, and pointed to a tree a short distance away."See that big tree, Mimi?" he asked.

Mimi's eyes followed Matt's finger until they found the tree he was pointing at. "Yeah," she answered.

"Just make it to there, Mimi, then we'll take a little break, okay?" he suggested.

"Oh, but I can't Matt!"

"Please just try Mimi?" Matt gave Mimi his best sad-puppy-dog-face, which wasn't very good.

Mimi laughed. "I can't, Matt! I can't!"

"Oh, come on, I'll carry you!" Matt said jokingly.

"Alright," Mimi said, and waited expectantly.

Matt was a bit shocked. "You can't think I was serious!"

"I don't care if you are serious or not. You offered to carry me, so I want you to carry me," Mimi said, and tapped her foot.

"I can't carry you!" Matt whimpered.

Mimi reached and grabbed Matt's biceps. She squeezed a little bit, then said teasingly: "You're right, you can't carry me. What a girly man. What will the others think when I tell them what a girly man you are?" she laughed.

Suddenly, Matt imagined that the group was all reunited. He saw Mimi and Sore hovering over his little brother, T.K.

"What a man!" cried Sora. "He carried Kari all the way up Spiral Mountain and back down again, even though he was so tired! Such a man!"

"I know, not at all like his, Matt. Matt is such a girly man. He couldn't even carry me a hundred yards to a tree. And what's more, he wouldn't even try! What a jerk!" Mimi said, putting her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, everyone turned and laughed and pointed at Matt. They were all teasing him, callim him "Girly man!".

"NO!" Matt cried out, and snapped out of it. (No! Mimi can't think I'm a girly man! What'll I do? I know! I WILL carry her!)

"So, Matt, you gonna carry me or are you gonna be a girly man?" Mimi teased, emphasizing the words "girly man".

Matt didn't answer. He simply swept Mimi up into his arms, and started for the tree. Mimi's cheeks were flaming. {Aww. . . how sweet} [gag me!]

Matt gently set Mimi down between two big roots of the tree. He sat next to her on one of the roots. He leaned in as close as he could without being obvious. 

Mimi looked at Matt and smiled. "What a man! And not just any man, a gentleman!" They both laughed.

Matt pulled out his harmonica and was about to play a song for Mimi, {It was "Crazy For This Girl"} when *ZAP* and *POOF* they both disappeared in a shimmery pink puff cloud with green stars.

They reappeared in the ever famous alternate dimension. Right in front of {Hm, let's think about this for a minute...} The Anime Inn!

*CLUNK!* Matt fell and landed on his back. "Ouch!"

Mimi gasped. "Oh Matt! Are you okay?" she cried. She jumped up and held out her hand to Matt to help him up.

Matt took her hand, and pulled himself up. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." He dusted off the back of his pants, then put away his harmonica. They both turned and looked at the large, white hotel in front of them.

It was quite dark out, and Matt and Mimi could see six lights on in the hotel. {Ya know...5 other couples and the front desk.} Mimi shivered. Matt slipped his arm around her, and she cuddled up to him.

Mimi looked up at the sign in front of the hotel. "The Anime Inn," she read aloud. She looked up into Matt's eyes, and he returned her gaze. "Should we go in, Matt?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah. We need a place to stay the night, and some food would be good, too," he replied, looking towards the hotel.

"Hm...maybe they've seen Sora," Mimi said.

"Huh?" Matt shifted his gaze from the hotel back to Mimi.

Mimi held up Sora's blue hat. "I found this by the tree. It's Sora's." {I guess she found it while Kazzma and I weren't looking.}

"Alright. We'll keep it till we find Sora and Tai. Now come on, you're going to get sick out in this cold. Let's go inside," Matt said sweetly, and he gently led Mimi inside. Both of them were completely oblivious to the huge adventure and romance that lie waiting for them inside.

  
  


  * ************


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is our first joint fic. . . and we seem to be having fizzy bubbly fun with it. That's what happens at sleep overs where you're talking about anime at insane hours of night. Any ways. . . forgive our slang, for we're just two crazy American teenagers. All of Kazzma's authors notes are in [ ] these thingies, and Akimi's are in { } these thingies.

This is a crossover fic of: Neon Genesis Evangelion/Digimon/Pokemon/Final Fantasy 7/Final Fantasy 8/ Tenchi Muyo/Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/ and the fantasy worlds of Yukiko, Yumeko, Akimi, and Mei Tenshi.

Any and all Aeris/Cloud [Waah!!], or Tifa/anyone except Cloud shippers, stay far away unless you really feel the need to read this story...

Disclaimer- we don't own any of the characters, or anything like that, 'cept the plot and our wonderful writing tools, which we so deeply love. So, yeah, that's it!!

************

"Oh, Cloud, it's so nice out tonight..." Tifa sighed contentedly.

Cloud slipped his arm around Tifa's waist and drew her in closer to him. "Yeah..." he replied. Tifa was gazing at the stars; at the same time Cloud was gazing longingly at Tifa. He leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by a sudden arrival. {Enter Aeris.}

"Cloud! How could you? And Tifa, I don't believe you! I trusted you. I trusted you both. . ." Aeris trailed off. She wheeled around and ran off crying. [What happened to all the Aeris/Cloud shippers??? Waaah!!]

Cloud looked at Tifa pleadingly. She looked away and sighed sadly.

"Cloud, I don't think this is going to work out. [Good!! Sorry, I'm a Cloud/Aeris shipper, and I'm only tolerating this for Akimi. You happy, girl???] I mean, with Aeris, and then there's AVALANCHE, all these things in our way. It can't work," Tifa said. She sounded very sad, and her face looked the part.

"Please, Tifa. . . Please don't give up. I need you," he pleaded.

But before she could respond, *ZAP* and *POOF* and they appeared in front of the Anime Inn in a sparkly red cloud with purple stars.

"What's going on, Cloud?" Tifa said, panicking.

"I. . . don't know, Tiff. . ." Cloud answered, worriedly.

(This does not look like Nibelheim) "Cloud, I don't think we're in Nibelheim anymore. . ." {Hehe. Wizard of Oz ripoff, right there!}[We seem to like to ripoff that show!]

"It doesn't matter to me where we are, Tifa, as long as we're together, we'll be alright," Cloud tried to comfort Tifa.[*gags*]

"That's so sweet of you Cloud," Tifa replied. No more words were said, but they both agreed to go in. So they did.

  * ************

Sora and Tai walked down the hallway, hand in hand, looking for a room with a number that appealed to them. Sora looked at Tai and smiled. Before she knew it, she wasn't paying attention to anything but Tai, and she bumped into a girl, about eleven.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the girl yelled.

"Oops, I'm sorry! By the way, what's your name? I'm Sora." Sora held out her free hand.

"I'm Misty." Misty took Sora's hand and shook it. "This is my friend, Ash."

"Pleased to meet you, Ash." Sora offered her hand to Ash next.

Ash shook hands with Sora and smiled. (What? I'm just her friend? I've gotta do something about this.)

Sora introduced Tai. "This is my. . . um. . . I guess he's my friend. . . Tai."

Tai shook hands with Ash and Misty. "Nice to meet you." (Just friends, huh? Hmm, I'll have to ask her out later. Then we won't be "just friends.") [you can make quotes in your thoughts. . . I never knew that!]

Sora and Misty began to chatter away, when a door opened a young won's head popped out. "Hey, what's all the racket out here?" she cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. . . uh. . . what's your name?" Misty said curiously.

The girl stepped out of the room ad a young man followed her. "I'm Ryoko, and this is my. . ." she trailed off.

"Boyfriend," he told her,

"My boyfriend, Tenchi. Say hello, Tenchi," Ryoko said, surprisingly in a polite tone.

"Hello everyone," said Tenchi.

"Uh hello, Mr. Tenchi. My name's Ash, and this is Misty," Ash took a turn making the introductions.

"I'm Tai, and this is Sora."

"It's nice to meet you all," Tenchi said and shook hands with everyone. He held his hand out to Ryoko, who blinked at him. He sweatdropped. "Oh. . . I guess I already know you, don't I, Ryoko?"

Everyone laughed, including Tenchi and Ryoko. Suddenly, Jessie and James came walking down the hall.

"Am I missing a party here?" asked Jessie.

"I hope not," answered James.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" asked Misty as she and Ash both sweatdropped.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Tai asked, confused.

"Look, no one cares about your stupid speech. I don't have Pikachu with me, so you can't steal her anyway," Ash said, still sweatdropping. {Seems like Kazzma dn I like sweatdrops.}

"Darn," James said and snapped his fingers like bad guys do when the get foiled.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Mimi was certain she could hear other people in the hotel, but Matt was convinced they were alone.

"Matt, I'm positive I heard people!" Mimi insisted.

"You're just tired, Mimi. Come on, let's go get some sleep," Matt gently pushed Mimi out of the lobby where they had been eating.

"Alright, but I still think someone's here," Mimi replied, halfway giving in. Matt was mostly satisfied.

As they walked up the stairs to the second floor {they couldn't find the elevator. . . darn} they could hear people talking and laughing.

"See Matt? I told you!" Mimi cried as she ran up the stairs and toward the voices.

Matt followed her closely behind. "I thought you couldn't go anymore. . ." he panted. Sometimes it was difficult to match her enthusiasm.

As Mimi reached the landing, she spotted a group of people talking and laughing. Among them, she saw Tai and Sora. "Matt! It's Tai and Sora!" Mimi grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him toward the group.

"Tai! Sora!" Matt's face lit up nearly as much as Mimi's. They both ran toward their friends.

Tai and Sora heard their names and turned to see where it was coming from. "Matt! Mimi!" they said happily in unison. They ran to greet Mimi and Matt.

Mimi ran to Sora, and practically tackled her. Mat and Tai ran to each other, and Matt gave Tai a big bear hug [yeah, it caught me off guard, too!]. They were so glad to see some of their friends.

The rest of the group followed Tai and Sora. "Matt, Mimi, these are our new friends," Tai began, and gestured toward ash, "Ash, Misty, Ryoko, Tenchi, Jessie, and James."

Sora took over, "Everyone, these are our friends Mimi and Matt."

They all resumed talking, but it didn't last long. They became interrupted again when a guy walked upt to them and asked if they had any food.

"Not a whole lot, why?" Jessie answered his question with one of her own.

The guy sweatdropped. "The girl I'm here with is demanding I bring her some food, and I don't have any. By the way, I'm Shinji, in case any of you were wondering."

Everyone introduced themselves, and suddenly a girl came storming. "Shinji, you dork! I thought you were getting me something to eat, and here you are socializing!" she demanded.

Shinji sweatdropped again. "Sorry, Asuka, but I don't think that there's any food to be found here."

"There's some yummy donuts and some other stuff down in the lobby," Mimi volunteered. She directed them to the lobby.

Asuka grabbed Shinji's hand [lot's of hand-holding, ne?] and took off in the direction of the lobby. Shinji had just enough time to wave goodbye and tell them all "thank you" before he was off down the hall.

Down in the lobby, Shinji and Asuka met Cloud and Tifa. The immediated struck up a conversation.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Asuka asked. She had done most of the talking because Shinji was shy and Cloud and Tifa were reserved, and she was getting a little sick of it. So she didn't ask them just a yes-or-no question this time.

Tifa set down her cup of hot chocolate. "Well. . ." she began, "I'm not exactly sure. We just sort of, appeared, here."

Asuka sat gaping in disbelief. "No way! Same for me and Shinji!"

"Hmm. . whaddya know. . ." Cloud mused quietly, and mostly to himself.

Soon, they all finished, and left the lobby. They walked in near silence, except for Asuka's chattering down the hallway that was lined with doors to rooms. Asuka and Shinji went into their room, and Cloud and Tifa selected room number 842.

Everyone in the hotel was tired. Almost simultaneously, they all climbed into a bed somewhere in the inn, and went to sleep. 

*****

You know the drill. . .. We LOVE reviews. *hint*hint* Any and all flames will be used to feed Kazzma's fire-eating ferret, who will then get on a "fire high" and burn you back! Therefore, flames are useless and unappreciated.


End file.
